Just Me
by Jess Gilbert
Summary: Una pequeña chica completamente sola, sin nadie con quien jugar por fin encuentra a un chico que quiere ser su amigo, pero no todo será como ella piensa.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

**BPOV**

24 de Diciembre.

Navidad. Por fin es navidad. No hay escuela, solo estamos mamá, papá, yo y los regalos.

Papá me ha mandado a dormir ya, pero no puedo dormirme. Santa Claus vendrá esta noche y dejara mis regalos porque este año he sido buena. He sido bueno durante todo el año para tener muchos regalos.

Santa casi nunca me trae muchos regalos supongo que porque tres días después es mi cumpleaños pero sigue siendo un asco porque no tengo tantos regalos comos los otros niños de mi escuela.

En la escuela no tengo amigos y los niños se ríen de mi. Papá y mamá dicen que es porque me tienen envidia pero no entiendo porque. Soy igual que ellos, yo solo quiero jugar y divertirme pero en el colegio no puedo porque no tengo con quien jugar. Cuando vamos al parque ellos juegan conmigo mientras el resto de niños se ríen. Yo solo quiero saber porque se rien de mi. Podría cambiar, ¿no? Solo tengo 5 años, en tres días tendré 6, pero no es muy tarde para cambiar, para ser como los otros niños.

Ya es 25. ¡Por fin! Al despertarme vi mis regalos debajo del árbol pero mamá y papá no me dejaron abrirlos porque primero tengo que desayunar. Después ya podré abrirlos y jugar con mis nuevos juguetes.

Desayuno lo más rápido que puedo. Cuanto antes acabe, antes podré abrirlos.

¡Bien! Ya puedo abrir los regalos. Mi madre está ocupada haciendo un pastel para los nuevos vecinos, a los que tendré que ir a saludar más tarde. Espero que tengan niños de mi edad para poder jugar con ellos.

Este año Santa me ha traído tres muñecas, un juego para la play, una bicicleta y unos patines. Me encantan mis regalos aunque con ellos no pueda jugar con los demás niños. Pero ¿y si mis papás me compran algo por mi cumpleaños para jugar con los otros niños? ¿Y si las cosas cambian y ahora juegan conmigo? Podían comprarme una pelota. Con una pelota seguro que jugaran conmigo y dejarán de reírse.

Después de jugar un buen rato con mi bicicleta nueva delante de casa mi madre me llamó para prepararse. Tenía que ir a ver a visitar a los nuevos vecinos. ¿Habrá algún niño? Espero que si. Me apetecería tener a alguien con quien jugar.

Mamá me ha puesto un vestido blanco con topos rojos y en el pelo un lazo rojo. Me encanta el rojo, es mi color favorito aunque eso mamá ya lo sabe.

**EPOV**

Mamá me ha ordenado limpiar mi cuarto porque dice que algunos vecinos vendrán a darnos la bienvenida igual que ayer. No me apetece nada, solo quiero seguir jugando con mis regalos pero no quiero que mamá me castigue así que tendré que recogerlo.

Mi hermano mayor estaba tocando como loco la guitarra cuando el timbre sonó, y mi mamá nos mandó bajar. Mi padre no estaría ya que había salido a comprar.

Estábamos todos en el salón, mi mamá, mi hermano Jasper y yo en un sofá y en el otro los nuevos vecinos: la familia Swan. La pequeña niña Bella, el papá Charlie y la mamá Renee.

El papá era el jefe de policía y la mamá era maestra en el Primary School Hawthorne, donde yo me había matriculado por lo que la mamá de Bella sería mi profesora.

. ?sessionid=0e1d5b41b0d9c316b6c76dcde6696359&pageid=222370&sessionid&sessionid=0e1d5b41b0d9c316b6c76dcde6696359

Me quedo observando a Bella, no era como las niñas de mi otra escuela. No era delgada como un spaguetti, ni gorda como una albóndiga pero parece que es agradable.

Mi mamá me enseñó que no tengo que juzgar a la gente por su físico y eso intento. Es callada, muy callada, todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Solo esta allí sentada, mirándome. ¿Querrá ir a jugar un rato? Las charlas de adultos son muy aburridas, podríamos ir a jugar, seguro que nuestros papás nos dejan y así nos conoceríamos más.

Le tiré del vestido a mi mamá.

-Mamá, ¿puedo pedirle a Bella si viene a jugar conmigo en el jardín?- No sabía si preguntarle directamente a Bella por eso pregunte a mi madre.

-Claro mi amor, seguro que ella tiene muchas ganas de jugar contigo. Bella preciosa, ¿quieres ir a jugar en el jardín con mi pequeño Edward?

Bella miró a su papá que asentía con la cabeza, entonces ella se levantó del sofá, me miró y nos fuimos al jardín trasero.

**BPOV**

Edward y yo estábamos jugando a la pelota en el jardín trasero de su casa. No podía dejar de pensar en lo bonito que era. Tenía mi edad e iba a estar en la misma escuela que yo, por fin tengo un amigo, un amigo con el que poder jugar. Era genial.

-¿Sabes? En mi anterior cole se burlaban de mi porque todos en mi clase andaban de la mano con chicas y yo no quería hacer eso. Tampoco lo quiero ahora, mi mamá dice que somos demasiado pequeños para ir con chicas.

-En mi escuela se burlan de mi porque no soy como el resto de chicas. No soy delgada y por eso se rien de mi y no dejan que nadie juegue conmigo, siempre estoy sola, no tengo a nadie en mi escuela.

-Ahora puedes jugar conmigo, yo quiero que juegues conmigo, yo no soy como esos niños..

Edward Cullen, apuesto y amable, por fin un chico que quería estar conmigo. Un amigo con el que poder jugar, alguien con quien hablar.

-En dos días es mi cumple, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa? Tú eres el único amigo que tengo,podriamos jugar.

-Claro, mi madre seguro que me deja y podremos jugar a la pelota, ¿tendrás pastel?

-Si, me encanta el pastel de cumpleaños. Mi mamá compra un pastel demasiado rico, seguro que te gustará.

-Pues nos veremos en tu cumpleaños. Puede que no sea tan difícil hacer amigos aquí, ya te tengo a ti, seguro que consigo más, y cuando eso pase, haré que ellos te quieran a ti como amiga también.

Demasiado bonito, demasiado amable, demasiado perfecto para ser real. Tiene que tener algo malo, seguro que lo hace para reírse de mí o para dejarme en ridículo, pero no me importa. Me gusta como me trata, nadie me trata así. Voy a ser su amiga, si, seré su amiga siempre que el quiera, y espero que sea _para siempre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí nueva actualización de Just Me, los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

**BPOV**

Pasaron los días y yo seguía pensando en Edward y en lo amable que había sido conmigo sin apenas conocerme. Supongo que es una buena persona y que de verdad quiere ser mi amigo.

Aunque eso ahora no importa mucho. Hoy es mi cumpleaños, mis primos vendrán hoy y bueno, Edward también, este será el primer cumpleaños en el que tengo un amigo. Es fantástico.

Mamá está preparando bocadillos y un montón de cosas ricas que está poniendo en el patio. Por suerte hoy no hace mucho frío así que mis primos, Edward y yo podremos jugar en el patio.

No falta nada para que mis invitados lleguen pero, sinceramente, solo me apetece mi cumpleaños porque Edward estará aquí. Mi mamá dice que me he encariñado con él, pero claro, es demasiado amable conmigo y nadie me ha tratado así antes, creo que es normal que me encariñe, mi madre no sabe nada de nada, pero yo la quiero.

Muchas veces parece que mi mamá es una persona muy lista, pero otras veces no entiende nada. Puede que sea que como es mayor es a la vez lista y se olvida las cosas. Sin embargo yo la quiero igual, ella me apoyaba cuando el resto de niños se reían de mi. Jugaba conmigo y eso me gustaba aunque ahora tenía a Edward, mi primer amigo.

El timbre sonó y como siempre, mamá me obligó a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, espero no llegar pronto, pero mi mamá me dijo que ya me estarían esperando.

Oh, Edward, aquí, en mi casa, ahora.

-Hola, no pasa nada, seguro que a mamá no le importa, mis primos aún no han llegado así que estaremos solos hasta que lleguen.

Edward asintió y juntos pasamos al patio trasero, donde mi mamá había puesto la comida y todo lo que había preparado para mi cumpleaños.

Poco después llegaron mis primos. Rara vez nos veíamos, algunas comidas familiares y mi cumpleaños eran unas de las pocas veces que estábamos juntos y me gustaba. Yo siempre quería ir a verlos pero mis papás siempre están demasiado ocupados con el trabajo y como soy una niña pequeña no me dejaban ir sola.

Alice es mi prima mayor, tiene 8 años, y para mi es como mi mejor amiga, la hermana que no tengo y Jasper es mi primo pequeño, el tiene un año menos que yo. Los dos son alocados, pero la gente dice que es normal somos niños, tenemos que ser así. Libres, felices, alocados.

-Alice, Jasper, este es Edward, mi nuevo amigo.

**EPOV**

Hoy era el día. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Bella y, lo admito, estaba deseando que los días pasasen para volver a verla. Ella me hace sentir diferente, es cierto que le había dicho que en mi anterior escuela se reían de mí pero no era verdad. Yo era el niño que se metía con el resto de niños, ahora ella me hacía sentir diferente. Cuando la vi solo quería meterme con ella, hacerla enfadar, pero ahora he cambiado. Cuando estoy con ella no quiero hacer nada de eso, soy un niño diferente.

Antes mis padres me castigaban casi todos los días por meterme en ''problemas'' en el cole, pero si quería tener amigos era lo que tenía que hacer, y ellos no lo sabían.

Mi mamá me repetía que todavía era demasiado pronto para ir a casa de Bella, pero quería ir ya, y por mucho que me dijese que no, yo iba a ir ahora.

¿Demasiado pronto? Según mi padre los invitados siempre se hacen esperar cada vez que iban a una fiesta. Pero yo quería ir ya, quería estar con Bella.

Minutos más tarde llegue a casa de Bella y llamé al timbre, mi mamá me había dejado venir solo porque me estaba vigilando desde la puerta de casa. ¡Menos mal que la casa de Bella era la de enfrente!

-Hola, espero no llegar pronto, pero mi mamá me dijo que ya me estarían esperando.- No era cierto pero ella esperaba que no se diera cuenta, al fin y al cabo es una mentira piadosa, ¿no?

-Hola, no pasa nada, seguro que a mi mamá no le importa, mis primos aún no han llegado así que estaremos solos hasta que lleguen.

¿Solos? Solos, jugaremos un rato y podremos hablar, me gusta la idea.

Bella me llevó hasta el jardín trasero donde había una mesa con platos de comida y refrescos.

Al poco rato sus primos llegaron.

-Alice, Jasper, este es Edward, mi nuevo amigo.

Su nuevo amigo. Ese soy yo, su nuevo amigo y me gustaría serlo por mucho tiempo. Me encantaba estar con Bella, parecía una persona completamente diferente. No se como pero con ella a mi lado ya no era ese niño cruel que se reía de los demás. Con ella a mi lado, era yo mismo.

Estuvimos un rato con sus primos, su prima Alice me resultaba conocida. No sé de qué pero por como me miraba sabía que ella me había reconocido y no le caía bien. Más tarde, mientras sus primos estaban hablando con su madre, Bella y yo nos fuimos a su piscina. Si, tenía una piscina climatizada en el jardín. Era enorme, una pasada.

Teníamos los pies sumergidos en el agua y estábamos solos. Era mi oportunidad, así que le cogí la mano.

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato pero tenía la sensación de que alguien estaba detrás, observandonos. Me di la vuelta y me encontré a Jasper mirándome con cara de odio.

-¿Que pasa?

-Esto es lo que pasa.

Y sin darme tiempo a defenderme, me agarró y me tiró a la piscina.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡¿Eres tonto?!

-No dejaré que le hagas a mi prima lo que le hiciste a mi hermana, y ahora vete.

Vale, ahora entiendo que pasa. La prima de Bella fue una de mis ''victimas'' en mi otra escuela.

Sin embargo ella no sabe porque hice lo que hice, no sabe que he cambiado, no sabe que ahora no hago esas cosas porque Bella me hace sentir bien. Esto no es justo, no me dejan decir la verdad, no me dejan defenderme y ahora Bella se va a enfadar.

-Pero...

-¡FUERA!

Me acaban de echar, no puedo hacer otra cosa, me tengo que ir.

Salí de la piscina y me dirigí a la puerta. Sabía que alguien me estaba siguiendo pero no quería saber quién era. Ahora mismo solo quiero ir a junto mi madre y contarle lo que ha pasado.

-Edward espera.-Era Bella- Quiero hablar contigo. No entiendo nada, ¿qué pasa? esta es mi casa, mi cumpleaños y soy yo la que tiene que saber las cosas, soy yo la que quiere saber porque mi primo te tiro a la piscina.

-Pregúntale a tus primos, ellos te lo explicarán todo, yo me voy con mi mamá.

No me puedo creer que esto haya pasado. Solo quería empezar una nueva vida, con mis papás en otra ciudad sin nada por lo que preocuparme, sin hacer cosas malas, y cuando todo va bien el pasado vuelve, pero yo esto ya lo sabía porque _el pasado siempre vuelve._

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, intentaré actualizar para la semana pero no os prometo nada, love u guys :)))))**

**Gracias a mi Beta mysweetbiebss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que os guste este capítulo, disfrutadlo y como siempre los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**BPOV**

No me esperaba esto, en serio. No se que ha pasado, ¿que es lo que podría hacer Edward? Nada, él es bueno, nunca podría hacerme daño. No entiendo nada, ¿porque me dice que le pregunte a mis primos? Ellos me contarán su versión y yo quiero a Edward, quiero que él me diga que está pasando.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué le haces eso a Edward? Que alguien me lo explique, y que me lo explique ya.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo consideras tu amigo y no sabes lo que le hizo a tu prima? ¡Ni siquiera te dice lo que hizo en su otra escuela! ¡No se merece ser tu amigo!

-Si tanto te molesta, ¡¿porque no me lo explicas tú?! Porque Edward no está aquí y no va a volver y me gustaría saber lo que pasa. ¡Quiero saber que pasa!

-Lo que pasa es que tu "AMIGO" estaba en nuestra escuela y se metía con Alice. Algunas veces incluso le pegaba. Yo intentaba defenderla pero me pegaba a mi, y lo más gracioso es que ahora ni se acuerda de nosotros, no se acuerda de todo el daño que nos hizo y no pienso permitir que a ti te haga lo mismo, porque así empezó con Alice, siendo amigos, incluso novios y BOOM. Tú eres mi prima y no voy a permitir, por muy pequeño que sea, que te haga daño como le hizo a Alice.

¡¿QUE?! Eso es imposible. Edward no es así, me lo contaría. Puede que tuviera motivos, no, Edward no puede ser así. Conmigo no era ese niño, yo no quiero a ese Edward, yo quiero al Edward cariñoso que conocí, si, definitivamente Edward no es como Jasper dice.

Todavía no me creo que Edward haya hecho eso, quiero hablar con él, necesito hablar con él, necesito su versión, pero si es verdad, no quiero volver a verlo nunca más, no quiero saber nada más de él.

-Mami, ¿puedo ir a casa de Edward?

-Bells, cielo, tus primos todavía están aquí.

-Solo es un minuto, por favor. Es muy importante.

-Esta bien, pero ven rápido. No puedes dejar solos a tus primos, es tu cumpleaños y ni has tomado tarta ni has abierto los regalos.

Salí corriendo a casa de Edward y su mamá me abrió la puerta.

-¿Está Edward, por favor?

-En su cuarto, ya sabes donde es.- contestó con una sonrisa.

Subí las escaleras y fui hacia la habitación de Edward. Estaba en el pasillo cuando escuché llantos, alguien lloraba y los llantos venían de la habitación de Edward.

Edward estaba llorando y todo por culpa de mis primos, los odio.

Con cuidado abrí la puerta y me lo encontré tirado en la cama llorando.

-Edward, ¿qué pasa?

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vete!

-No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me digas que está pasando, no entiendo nada.

-¿No te lo dijo tu primo? Claro que te lo dijo, pues todo lo que él te diga es verdad.

-No, no puede ser verdad, tú no eres así.

-Bella ya da igual. No importa si ahora soy así o no, lo importante es que si que lo fui y ahora me tengo que ir porque no puedo estar aquí con gente que me odia. Me voy a otro lugar a vivir con mis padres. Solo te pido una cosa, dile a tus primos que gracias.

-¿Gracias? ¿Gracias por hacer que te libres de mi? ¡Eres un tonto Edward! ¡No te quiero ver más en la vida! Me alegro de que te vayas así no te volveré a ver. ¡Con un niño como tú no quiero nada!

-¿Pues entonces para qué viniste? Vete de mi casa, nadie te dijo que vinieras.

-Vine porque me importas y porque no creía lo que mi primo me dijo, pero ahora ya está. Ya no somos amigos, ya no importa.

Salí corriendo de la casa de Edward. No quería volver a verlo, lo que me ha hecho, como me ha tratado y lo que le ha hecho a mi prima, todo eso ha podido conmigo.

Todavía no me creo que Edward haya hecho esas cosas, sigo pensando que él no es así, pero ahora me lo ha demostrado. Me ha demostrado como es el verdadero Edward y no me gusta.

Llegue a casa y fui directa a mi cuarto. No quería ni ver a mis padres y mucho menos ver a mis primos. Este cumpleaños iba a ser increíble, pero acabó siendo uno de los peores.

Estaba sentada en la cama, llorando mientras por la ventana miraba la casa de Edward.

No puedo pensar que ya no estará más, que no volveré a saber nada de él, ya no iba a estar en mi vida.

El único amigo que tenía se va, me deja sola, _otra vez sola._

Alguien estaba espiando, si, estaba segura, había alguien detrás de la puerta, escuchaba su respiración.

Abrí rápidamente y me encontré a Alice y Jasper sentados con la oreja pegada a la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí? ¡No teneis derecho a espiarme!

-Estábamos preocupados por ti. Eres nuestra prima y te queremos.

-Si me quisierais no le habríais hecho nada a Edward. Él no me hizo nada malo, era la mejor persona que he conocido, ¿y ahora? Por vuestra culpa él se va a ir y yo vuelvo a estar sola. ¿De verdad me queréis? Yo no lo creo, habeis conseguido que pasara de ser la niña más feliz a todo lo contrario. No hace falta que os preocupeis por mi, porque yo no os quiero, os odio. ¡Me habéis separado de Edward!

Semanas más tarde era hora de volver al infierno. La hora de volver al colegio y significaba volver a estar sola.

Gracias a Edward pensaba que no iba a volver a estar sola, pero ahora creo que me pasaré el resto de mi vida sola.

Estaba en la parada, sola, sentada esperando por el autobús.

Miraba fijamente a la casa de Edward pero nadie salía.

No se podían haber ido ya. No, es imposible.

De pronto la mamá de Edward salió y lo mejor, Edward también y con una mochila en la espalda.

-Hola Bells.

-Hola señora Cullen.

-Espero que seais responsables. No me puedo quedar hasta que llegue el autobús, me tengo que ir. Mucha suerte en el primer día de clase pequeños.

Y después de esto volvió por donde había venido, dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias a mi preciosa beta mysweetbiebss **

**Creo que el próximo capítulo os va a sorprender, siento la tardanza de este, he estado ocupada con exámenes.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y nos vemos la próxima semana con un nuevo capítulo de Just Me :)))))**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Antes de nada solo quiero pediros perdón por tardar en subir este capítulo, a mi Beta se le ha estropeado el ordenador y hasta ahora no ha podido betear el capítulo, bueno tarde pero aquí está, espero que lo disfruteis.**_

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

**BPOV**

-¿No me vas a hablar?

-¿Debería hacerlo?

-Edward, no tengo que pedirte perdón porque no he hecho nada, pero si necesitas que te pida perdón para volver a ser amigos no tengo ningún problema.

-Bella, no me tienes que pedir perdón, sabes que no me has hecho nada, simplemente no quiero relacionarme contigo, no quiero tener más problemas, no quiero ser tu amigo nunca más.

-Pero... ¿Porque? Lo que hagan o digan mis primos me da igual, yo estoy contigo no con ellos.

-Bella, son tus primos, tu familia.

-Ellos me separaron de ti, ya no son nada.

Se que son mis primos y que debería apoyarlos, no necesito que Edward me lo diga, pero yo estaba perfectamente antes de que ellos me separasen de él, antes de que todo se estropeara.

-De todas formas, ¿no era que te ibas y no nos volvíamos a ver?

-Mis papás no se pueden mudar, acabamos de llegar aquí no puedo cambiar de ciudad otra vez.

Eso significaba que iba a estar con Edward todos los días. Tengo posibilidades de arreglar las cosas con él y volver a ser amigos.

Nos sentábamos juntos en la escuela, pero a pesar de todo no me íaa como si no existiera, como si fuera un fantasma.

No podía pasar así el resto del curso, pero si era la única forma de poder ver a Edward no haría nada al respecto.

Pasaron tres semanas y Edward seguía igual, me hablaba cuando su madre estaba presente, pero cuando estábamos en clase o en el patio no me dirigía palabra.

No podía seguir así, quería ser su amiga pero él no me dejaba. Cada vez que le hablaba me ignoraba y se iba. Yo solo quería arreglar las cosas, nada más.

Era la hora del recreo y como siempre estaba en el patio tomando mi merienda cuando unas niñas de clase se acercaron.

-Sola, siempre sola, pobrecita Bella.

No iba a responder, no tenía nada que decir, ya que como siempre venían a reírse de mí, estaba acostumbrada.

-¡Dejadla!

¿Como? Esto era nuevo. Alguien había venido en mi ayuda, pero ¿porque?

-No teneis derecho a reíros de ella, iros si no quereis jugar, pero dejarla tranquila. -Era Edward. Edward había venido en mi ayuda pero, ¿porque?

Minutos más tarde las niñas se habían ido, dejándome a solas con él. Era mi oportunidad para arreglar las cosas.

-¿Porque?

-Porque, ¿que?

-Porque viniste en mi ayuda. Si me odias como ellas no te necesito a mi lado.

-Yo no te odio, y no soy como ellas no se si te diste cuenta pero me importas, por eso intento alejarme de ti.

-Pero yo no quiero que te alejes, no necesito que te alejes, eres el único amigo que tengo, te quiero aquí.

-Me alegro y espero que pienses así por mucho tiempo.

Las clases eran mejores, todo era mejor porque Edward estaba a mi lado.

Ya no me importaba ir al cole porque sabía que Edward estaba conmigo siempre, eso era lo que necesitaba, solo a Edward.

Ya habían pasado dos días y Edward no venía al cole. Sabía que algo pasaba, pero no sabía el que. ¿Estaba enfermo?

Nadie me decía nada y mis padres no me dejaban ir a casa de los Cullen desde el incidente en mi cumpleaños. Seguro que era por culpa de mis primos. Ahora mismo los odiaba demasiado y no iba a perdonarlos.

Era viernes y mi madre no podía esperar conmigo el autobús así que me escapé y fui a casa de los Cullen pero por mucho que llamaba al timbre nadie me abría la puerta. Esto era demasiado extraño.

No se podía ir. No. Seguro que le había pasado algo, pero no me iba a dejar completamente sola sin decirme nada, Edward no era así, o eso parecía.

Me había pasado el dia sola en el cole como estos últimos días sin Edward, pero eso poco importaba.

-Papi, ¿tu sabes donde se fueron Edward y sus padres?

-Bebe, los Cullen no eran una buena influencia ni para ti ni para otras personas. No los necesitamos en nuestro barrio.

-¿Donde estan ahora?

-Van de camino a Europa.

-¡¿QUE?! No puede ser, Edward no sería capaz de dejarme sola...

-Bebe, tienes que darte cuenta de que lo que esta pasando es real. Ellos ya no volverán, ahora mismo estarán instalándose en su nueva casa.

-Pero no me puede dejar sola. No es justo que me deje cuando empezaba a ser feliz.

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo pero espero poder seguir subiendo cada semana._**

**_A partir de este capítulo todo será diferente, espero que os guste como continúa y si todo va bien este domingo tendremos el capítulo 5 subido, gracias por leerme si tenéis alguna duda o algún consejo serán bien recibidos en mi perfil de face o twitter y si no en reviews._**

**_Muchas gracias, nos leemos :))))))_**


End file.
